Nuka
Nuka is the oldest son of Scar and Zira, big brother of Vitani and Kovu, and a minor participant of the villain wars, usually being killed off by a villain who Zira is led into taking vengeance upon. He was a secondary antagonist in the Disney animated film The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Hired by the Horned King, Nuka is dispatched to eliminate the lethal demon, Red, for the purpose to gain honor for his mother, Zira. Upon meeting him, Nuka taunts his disguised nature, only for Red to assume his real form, terrifying Nuka. Nuka then charges right to Red, only for the demon cat to bury Nuka ito a barrage of logs. After the battle, he is found by Zira. He decries, as he uses his final breath to apologize for his mother, before he pass away. Disney Villains War Victory at Last Nuka, accompanied by his mother, Zira, take on the savage leopard, Sabor, who terrorises the Pride Lands. After Zira is knocked out by Sabor, Nuka takes it on the leopard, using a flammable stick, to drive Sabor away. This gives the chance for Zira, to counterattack, driving back the leopard. Nuka then creeps from behind to catch Sabor by surprise. He then topples Sabor from a nearly destroyed area to his pressumed demise. Zira then congratulates her son, having gained the respect from her. Death by Yodeling Later, Zira and Nuka target Alameda Slim, a refuge, who currently lives in the wilds. Wanting to impress his mother once again, Nuka takes himself on the yodeling thief. Before he would actually reach him, Slim uses his yodeling voice to knock him into a barrage of logs, unable for him to escape. He then tosses a log, above Nuka, that crushes him instantly. Before his death, he gives his final breath to apologize to his mother. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Sent by Scar, Zira and Nuka aid the resistance of Anansi to Scar's faction. They lead him to a confrontation with Kraven the Hunter, only for Anansi to fail in his task. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Scar and Ratigan Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance Category:Rasputin's Alliance in Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:The Lion King Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Heroes vs. Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Clawed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Scar's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Zira's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Drake Category:Scar's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Andy Dick Category:Funny Villains Category:Disney Villains in Villains War